


Tsukino Pro Drabbles

by mutsukisan



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, M/M, Tsukino Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan
Summary: A collection of drabbles (they're actually unfinished wips) of any genre





	1. midnight shenanigans [Hajime, Kai, Soushi]

It was late at night, midnight, to be exact, when Hajime woke up hungry. Normally, he wouldn’t bother going to the kitchen to eat because he loves sleep, but today was an exception. He might have been starving because of his poor meals for the last few days, and today was his not-so great meal. It wasn’t because Aoi was a terrible cook, in fact, he is a wonderful cook that Hajime commended him. However, those reasons weren’t important right now because his hunger is starting to annoy him. In the end, he had no choice but to go cook himself a meal or else he wouln’t be able to sleep. He groggily walked out of his room and went to the kitchen.

 

Cook. Eat. Sleep.

That was his plan.

Seriously, it was his plan.

However, he couldn’t do it when there are two giants at the kitchen looking for something inside the refrigerator. He squinted hoping that he was just hallucinating because he was with Shun all day (they had a job together as leaders). Sadly, it wasn’t a hallucination and he was seriously seeing Kai and Soushi sneaking midnight snacks like idiots.

The reason why Soushi is here. That day, it rained so hard that the trains were cancelled, coincidentally, SOARA had a job near the location of tsukiuta’s dorm and they couldn’t take the train and they were found by Aoi and Yoru when the two were going out shopping for groceries. The two of them invited the band to take refugee at the dorm, to which the members of Gravi and Procella enthusiastically welcomed them and they had a random party that night. It was decided that each member of SOARA sleep in the room with their birth month representative (except for Sora, who claimed he doesn’t want to sleep with a hot dude which may have offended his new roommate, Koi; and Nozomu who stayed with Kakeru because Shun).

Kai eating midnight snacks is something normal, however, seeing Soushi is unusual. He does know that Soushi does it from time to time because Sora likes to talk about what is happening at the dorms during leaders meeting.

“…What are you both sneaking snacks for…” He whispered, which the two heard and took them by surprise.

“HA-HA-HA-JIME!” Kai whisper-screamed. Soushi just choked on the fries he was eating.

“Don’t shout, why are you here anyway?” Hajime asked again.

Soushi, who just finished eating his fries answered in place of Kai. “We were talking when we got hungry… why are you here though? Hajime-san?”

“I came to whip up something because I am hungry as well, although I didn’t expect the two of you eating here.”

“Uhh… sorry.” Kai apologized. He grabbed a plate of pizza and handed it to Hajime. “Want some pizza?”

“I prefer not to eat something heavy, I still need to sleep.” Hajime declined. He went to the fridge to slice some fruits as the two continued eating. While eating, the three of them talked about random things, stiffling their laughters as not to wake up the others. When Hajime finished eating, he washed his plate and began to leave.

“Good night, Hajime.”

“Good night, Hajime-san.”

“Good night as well.” He paused when he remembered something. He turned to them. “I hope you haven’t touched the blueberry cheesecake there, Kakeru is looking forward to eating that tomorrow.” He warned and left.

“…That was a strange warning.” Soushi commented. He stopped eating when he noticed the dead look in Kai’s eyes. “…Kai-san…?”

“Sou… I’m screwed.”

“…Don’t tell me… that you…”

“…I ate a slice… of that blueberry cheesecake…”

Soushi silently prayed for Kai’s sake.

 


	2. unexpected encounters [Hajime, Nozomu, Ren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babysitting is something hajime didn't expect to become part of his duties

Hajime as a Commandant and the host of Kuro had a lot of duties in the empire. He has to do paperworks, strategy-meetings, trainings, and others. He has to do more to complete his plan alone. However, one thing happened which he didn’t expect to be doing: leading a lost… soldier.

He was walking at the hallway towards his office when a young man with reddish hair appeared. The young man looked around, looking confused when he spotted Hajime and began running towards him.

“Hello~” The young man greeted. “Hey, uhm… can ya help me go to the training center for hosts?! I’m lost!” He cheerfully explained. Hajime blinked. He can’t help but felt odd on how this person was treating him. He could tell that the other didn’t know who he was but he wasn’t intimidated by him at all. In a way, it made him a little happy.

“Well, I can.” In truth, he was not suppose to. He had paperworks. However, he couldn’t help but feel comfort in the presence of the other, so he wanted to accompany the odd lad a little longer.

“Yay~”

“Come on, the station is this way.” Hajime lead and the other followed. “…State your fleet and spirit beast. You are a host, right?” He asked. The other nodded.

“Yep~ The name’s Nanase Nozomu-kun! I’m at the third fleet along with Ren, Sora, Mori-senpai, and Soushi-senpai! My Ryuu-san is ri—ght here!” Nozomu said as he took of his hat and out came a small snake-like dragon. His spirit beast float around his shoulder and stood up proudly, fully imitating its host.

Hajime laughed. “That was quite the introduction. I suppose I’ll introduce myself too. My name is Mutsuki Hajime. I am the Commandant of the First Fleet—”

“Woah! Like Sora? That’s soooo cool!” Nozomu chirped.

“Yes, I know the Commandant of your fleet as well.”

“I didn’t think you’d just be the Commandant. In fact, you look like a ruler! I thought ya were the son of the king and queen!”

_‘Although, you thought that, you still casually approached me?’_ Hajime thought. He knew that he had an aura that made people distant from him, his members testified it as well. Which is why his interest with Nozomu increased.

“By the way, who’s yer spirit beast?”

“Hmm?  Well, he is here. Come out, Kuro.” Hajime pointed and lifted his cape and out came Kuro.

“Woah! He is so cute! Yo, Kuro! I thought you’d be a reaaaaaaally big beast because Hajime-san looks so cool!”

Kuro was pleased with Nozomu as well as he let Nozomu pet him. While the two are interacting with each other, Hajime watched them with amusement. He wondered how could Nozomu treat them so… normal. He used to think he was normal as well until Haru told him he wasn’t. He was used to the special treatment they gave him that it felt odd being treated normally.

Their time alone was interrupted with a silver-haired boy came running to Nozomu.

“Ren!”

“Nozomu….! There you are! We are going to be late for out training!” ‘Ren’ panicked. When he noticed Hajime standing besides Nozomu, his eyed widened and he immediately bowed.

“M-m-m-m-m-Mutsuki-san! I-i-I… uhh… Good day! I-I hope Nozomu i-isn’t b-bothering y-you…” He nervously greeted. Nozomu tapped him by the shoulders.

“Re—n~ Don’t be so nervous.”

“Indeed. He was not bothering me, he simply asked me for directions so I am leading him.” Hajime reasssured.

“! R-r-really?! Nozomu!”

The two of them continued to argue which made Hajime chuckle.

“Hey, the two of you. Won’t you two be late?”

Ren’s eyes widened.

“Ah!!! You’re right!! Oh no, Nozomu, let’s run to the station!” He panicked. As Hajime watched them, Kuro suddenly jumped from Hajime’s shoulder. After a few gestures, Hajime understood and called them.

“Hey.”

“Yes?” Ren asked.

“Kuro wants to let you ride on his back and transport you to the training center.”

“Eh!?”

“Eh? But Kuro is so small.” Nozomu said.

Hajime smiled. “Not at all, he just shrinks like this when he is inside buildings.” Kuro nodded and went out the the nearby window. Nozomu and Ren watched in amusement as the small dragon grew and grew until it was almost the size of their ship.

“WAAAAHH!!! KURO THAT’S SO COOOL!!!” Nozomu screamed in amazement while Ren was awestruck.

“It seems that he was pleased when you called him cute. Now then, the two of you go ride on his back now, I will wait for him in my office.”

“Ok! Thanks Hajime-san!” Nozomu bowed and leaped onto Kuro’s back.

Ren nervously looked and bowed to Hajime. “U-u-uhm… Hajime-san! T-thank you and sorry if Nozomu troubled you!”

Hajime pat his head. “Not at all,” he looked at Nozomu. “…You have a great partner, Ren.”

Ren looked at him wide-eyed and blushed. “T-thank you… well then, we shall go.”

Hajime nodded and watched them go. He looked at his watch and saw that his time for the paperworks had passed. He sighed, then smiled.

When he came to the empire, he had a goal. A plan he needed to fulfill, which is to say, he became strict on what he does, finishing all his jobs.

“…An unexpected encounter, huh…” He looked back at the window where the three left off.

_Maybe meetings with people aren’t so bad to do._


	3. mansion horror [Mamoru]

"Sora-kun? Koi-kun? Yuki-kun?"

 

Mamoru walked through the hallway, calling out to the people he left for a moment to check the noise they heard earlier.

 

"...That scream earlier... did they get scared and left? No... Yuki-kun doesn't seem liklike the type to do that..." He thought. He reached for the door and tried to open it, only seeing that it was locked. 

 

"Ah... are they playing a prank?" He said to himself. Feeling that it would be pointless to try to open the door, he began walking again.

 

"There you are."

 

A familiar voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Ryouta smiling and approaching him.

 

"Ryou-kun!"

 

"Geez, what do we do with you? Come on, Mamoru- _san_ , let's go."

 

Ryouta pointed at another hallway, he held out his hand, smiling.

 

However, Mamoru couldn't take another step. His heart was beating so fast, he knew something was wrong, but he is afraid. 

 

"What is it, Mamoru-san?"

 

He had one chance. Carefully stepping back, and nervously gripping the broken glass he was holding, he asked. 

 

"Ryou-kun... isn't it odd for you to address me with... '- _san_ '?"

 

' _Ryouta_ ' blankly smiled at him. "Is it wrong to properly address you?" ' _He_ ' answered, stepping forward as Mamoru took another step back. 

 

"W-W-w-well..." Mamoru prepared himself. He was aware that something in this place was odd from the start. "...Why are you here... ' _Ryou_ '?"

 

' _Ryouta_ ' stopped. _His_ smiled turned wider and wider until the the corner of _his_ lips reached _his_ eyes. Suddenly, _his_ hair color began to switch, Mamoru was aware what those colors are. _'Kou-kun's...? Ah! Now, it Ken-kun's!"_

 _ **"wHaT's wwRonG MamOoRu... iS SoMEthIng wrOnG?**_ "

The _Ryouta_ in front of him began deforming into a combination of his unit members. He held his breath as a disgusting smell began coming out of the creature. It was talking to him, a frightening combination of Ryouta, Kensuke, and Kouki's voices.

**_"mAMooRu..."_ **

Mamoru knew the rumors were true. Though he never knew it would come to this. It may be his end.

_"No..."_

As he was losing hope, a flash of certain people came into mind.

_"Sora-kun... Koi-kun... Yuki-kun!!"_

He braced himself. As weak as he is, he had to find the others if its the last thing he can do. He looked at the disgusting doppleganger of his members. It flashed sinister smile.

_**"Ma...mO... rU!!!!!!"** _

Gripping the broken bottle, he turned tail and ran.


	4. discovery [Nozomu, Ren]

He was always watching him. From the moment he realized he had fallen in love, he was always watching him. After all, he was like a treasure box, full of undiscovered gems. He loved discovering new sides of him.

 

"Sou-nii! Geez!"

 

Nozomu looked at Ren, who was pouting at Soushi. The two of them continued talking until Sora called Soushi. Soushi waved goodbye to Nozomu and Ren as he followed Sora to the hallway.

 

"Ren..."

 

Nozomu looked at Ren, who was gazing fondly at the back of their senpai. He smiled to himself.

 

To Nozomu, Ren is a treasure box, and today, he discovers the latter's unrequited love to their senpai.


End file.
